dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Swerve
Okay, honestly, what the is wrong with this wiki? First it gives me 152.a-whole-freaking-lot kinds of crap when I'm trying to save the page the first time, and now it won't let me remove those text-box-things. XP There is something wrong with this page; it wouldn't let me save it properly, and now the weird text boxes will not disappear. Can anyone help? I guess maybe I'm just having a bad day. -KF- 01:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) (What I should have said =P ) -KF- 15:10, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Checked your source coding of the page. Turns out that one space you put at the beginning of nearly everything is what was causing the screwups. I'll just fix that up. Andrewnuva199 01:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: And just as I finished retyping it, too. Brilliant :: I kid. Thanks, Andrewnuva. =P -KF- 01:43, March 17, 2010 (UTC) '152.a-whole-freaking-lot kinds of ####'? I think thats getting a bit too close to the swear line. I know I'm not PeaSam, but why can't people atleast blank it out with '#'? Imperial officer 06:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thing is, most members of DARPG (Jacks included) are teenagers. Teenagers go to high school. And in high school, hearing things like "F*** that s***!", "Hey, b****, nice a**!", and many other offensive things is rather daily. You get used to it. Even if you do not swear (for example, I've only sworn once my entire life, and that was actually something worth swearing over), you develop the ability to not mind other people cursing. :When you reach this point, you realize that words like "crap" are very... tame. Especially since there's a far more offensive synonym. And in today's society, if you're a teenager and you're not happy about something (in this case, Jacks wasn't happy about Septimus and text boxes), you're going to use words like "crap", because they're tame or because they just slip out. :In addition, if Jacks censored "crap", it might look far worse than it actually does. Compare "it gives me crap" and "it gives me ####". The latter might be misinterpreted as the far-worse synonym of "crap". Plus, "freaking" is a whole lot closer to the swear line than "crap". :My current policy regarding cursing is: If it's not one of the big bad four (f***, s***, b****, or a**) and if it isn't used to specifically offend somebody (i.e. "You piece of crap!"), it does not need to be censored. --PeabodySam 15:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, my anger probably came from the fact that on British television, it would most likely get a bleep. Imperial officer 16:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, imperial. Like PeaSam pointed out, what I said is pretty tame compared to some of the stuff I hear on a daily basis; furthermore, I didn't say anything you wouldn't hear in a Homestar Runner cartoon, and I consider HSR appropriate for anyone over the age of 10. On the other hand, I was probably out of line in the first place - I could just as easily have taken a few deep breaths and said, "There's something wrong with the text in this article and I can't figure out how to fix it." I really shouldn't have flipped out like that. Apologies. -KF- 15:10, April 22, 2010 (UTC)